What does it take?
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is Hinata Hyuga Grand Gesture. SongFic. Song: What Does It Take by DaveDays


For millions of years men have done the big gesture in order to get the girl of their dreams.

My best friend, she's a huge fan of the romance movies. She always makes me watch them with her. She always has dream of someone show her, his undying love for her. She doesn't believe in that anymore. Instead she settle for ass boyfriend who doesn't seem to notice the real her.

I still believe that she wants to be like the girl in those movies she loves.

I know she wishes to have someone who loves her no matter if she gets sick, that loves her no matter what and does anything to make her happy, like in a Walk to Remember.

She wants a guy that kisses her under the rain, in front of thousands of people watching, just for the fact that he's telling them that he is hers, Like in Cinderella Story

She wants to have the person who is perfectly perfect for her, even though other people believe so to not, like in Lost in Austen.

She wants the man she loves, climb anything that is in his way and tell her he loves her, like in letter to Juliet

She wants someone to love her so much that doesn't care how she looks; he just cares about making her happy, like in Penelope.

She wants someone who knows the right words to say like, Mr. Darcy

She just wants to have moment, like all those women in the movies.

I've been in love with my best friend since I can remember. She's got my body and soul and she doesn't even know it.

All this time I've been afraid of losing her, afraid she will not feel the same way I feel but not tonight. Tonight I will do my best to make her feel like she wants to be feeling.

Tonight I, Naruto Uzumaki will be Hinata Hyuga' grand Gesture.

_XXXXXX_

In the small bar, where all our friends hang out. There I was prepared for anything, staring at the stage like it was a mountain I had to climb.

"Naruto!" Hinata's soft voice rang in my ear through the loud music. I looked at my side to find her grinning up at me.

"Hey" I said. She quickly threw herself at me, grabbing me in bear hug.

"Good luck" She said. I told her I was about to tell the girl I love that I loved her. She thought I was talking about Sakura Haruno. My crush before Hinata.

"Thank you" I said. "Where's Kiba?"

"At the bar" She pointed at the end of the place. "Drinking" She rolled her eyes.

"Right…" I said. How could a guy make his girlfriend walk all the way to the front by herself? Kiba was not the guy for her.

"Hn Dobe… We're ready" My best friend Sasuke said, leaning from the stage.

"Ok." I said. I gave one last smile to Hinata and walked to the stage along with Sasuke. I took the front along with my guitar, while Sasuke stood in the back with his back and Shikamaru in the far back with his drums.

"Here goes nothing" I whisper to myself.

The song started to play as the people in the audience stared at us.

**I woke up  
>In the middle of the night<br>Out of luck  
>With this girl on my mind<br>She got away now  
>I'm trying to explain how<strong>

**I fell in love  
>That's what I like to call it<br>But not enough  
>It's like I never saw it<br>Drifting away I am  
>Finding words to say<br>But it all goes**

People started to smile and dance along with the tune. Relieved a smiled as well and looked down at Hinata. Who was wearing a giant grin on her face.

**Whoa(x8)  
>What does it take to get you<br>If I never met you  
>I wouldn't have ran<br>Across the country like  
>I'm out of my mind<br>What does it take to hold you  
>(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)<br>When I'm here without you  
>(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)<br>I don't know where to start  
>I gotta find you and your heart<br>Before it falls apart**

**I stayed up**  
><strong>In the dead of the night<strong>  
><strong>I made plans<strong>  
><strong>If they turn out right<strong>  
><strong>You'll close your eyes and<strong>  
><strong>Think about the times when<strong>  
><strong>Think about it<strong>  
><strong>We fell in love<strong>  
><strong>But didn't try to say it<strong>  
><strong>Knew what it was<strong>  
><strong>The moment that we played it<strong>  
><strong>We all lose sometimes<strong>  
><strong>I can't get her off my mind<strong>  
><strong>Whoa whoa<strong>  
><strong>I'm Finding words to say<strong>  
><strong>But it all goes<strong>  
><strong>Whoa whoa<strong>  
><strong>What does it take to get you<strong>

**If I never met you  
>I wouldn't have ran<br>Across the country like  
>I'm out of my mind<br>What does it take to hold you  
>(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)<br>When I'm here without you  
>(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)<br>I don't know where to start  
>I gotta find you and your heart<br>Before it falls apart**

I took the mic in my hand and jumped off the stage in front of Hinata. Her eyes grew with surprise as the song started slower.

I laid my hand in her cheek and smile softly.  
><strong><br>What does it take to make it real  
>The world still spins and<br>I'm still feeling  
>Your hand right next to mine<br>I play it back thousand times  
>I wish I took a photograph<br>For every moment that we laughed  
>I'm hung up and can't relax<br>Because she's so far way**

**What does it take to get you(x3)**

I grinned and ran back to the stage. It all depended on her now.

**If I never met you  
>I wouldn't have ran<br>Across the country like  
>I'm out of my mind<br>What does it take to hold you  
>(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)<br>When I'm here without you  
>(Ah Ohh aah Ohhhhh)<strong>

**I don't know where to start  
>I gotta find you and your heart<br>Before it falls apart  
>What does it take<br>I'm finding words to say  
>Before it falls apart(x2)<br>Yeah yeah  
>Before it falls apart...<strong>

"Thank you" I said, while the audience cheered.

"Good job dobe" Sasuke smirked as he patted my back.

"Thanks" I said. I looked down to the front, but Hinata was no longer there. I aimed, threw and missed. There was nothing much I could do.

After the bar was close I stayed back to clean the stage when I heard the front door open. "It's close" I yelled. I turned around to find my dream girl, standing in front of me, staring back at me.

"I know it's close" she smiled softly.

"Oh" I said.

"You know. You did a great job today" She whispered.

"Thanks" I whispered. She took three steps closer and smiled.

"I just got one question" She said.

"What's that?"

"What took you so long?" She grinned.

"What?"

"I've been in love with you since I first saw you Naruto. You are my dream guy" She said. "I always thought you didn't see me like I saw you, but that was not true"

"No" I said. "I love you Hinata. I do"

"I know" She giggled.

I chuckled at her words and leaned down and kissed her lips.

Never had I thought I would be this happy. It seemed that all it take was for me to open my eyes and see that we loved each other all this time.


End file.
